An electrical current that is called biological electrical current flows through live cells, tissues, bodies and such. Biological electrical current is involved in many instances of the human biological activities such as cardiac and pulmonary functions, gastrointestinal peristaltic movements, and the bending of the limbs. Biological electrical current occurs on account of the electric potential differences inside and outside the cells that constitute all the body tissues.
In human bodies, biological electrical currents are constantly flowing while delicate electrical balancing is constantly taking place from the dermal pars profunda to the surface of the skin as smooth metabolism is maintained and the functions of the skin are preserved. Biological electrical currents are influenced by factors such changes in the body's condition and aging, but there are situations when it is weakened and when that happens, it is not possible to preserve the delicate electrical balance within the body. If such a state of imbalance continues, health problems and beauty problems result as the functions within the body deteriorate at a slow pace, the working of the cells weaken, aging of the muscles occurs, and such.
As a method for treating health problem, in the field of oriental medicine there is electrical treatment in which electrical stimulation is applied by conducting electrical current to one of the numerous acupuncture points along the meridians of the human body. In electrical therapy, the voltage used at the needle tip is 7 to 10 volts, which is considerably higher than that of biological electrical current. In conducting electricity, depth needles that are the same as those used in acupuncture therapy are used as probes to stimulate the acupuncture points.
However, in the above-described electrical therapy, because narrow needles are used as the probes, much time is required with a depth needle to probe in an acupuncture point. Also, because the area that is in actual contact with the needle point is very small, the possibility that the position at which stimulation is applied may be off the mark is high. Because of this, unless there is one who is experienced and knows enough about the acupuncture points and meridians, it is difficult to appropriately conduct such electric therapy.
Also, when examined in detail, it is seen that sufficient electrical stimulation cannot be applied to an acupuncture point. Furthermore, when a depth needle is inserted, unless it is inserted by someone like an experienced acupuncturist, there are cases where there is stabbing sensation pain.
To resolve these problematic points, a method entailing a device for the conduction of electricity that is comprised of a grounder connected to a circuit wherein the voltage can be changed and a glove that is connected to the above-described circuit for passing electricity and which has woven into it copper wiring that is in a thread-like form, with which the grounder is grasped with one hand and the other hand that is in an insulated state is clad in the glove with a finger of the gloved hand pressing against an acupuncture point has been laid open in Japanese Utility Model Sho. 53 (1978)-160289.
With this laid open method, an area of contact that is wider than that which is contact with a narrow depth needle is achieved, and it is possible to cover an acupuncture area even if the center of the acupuncture point might be missed by a slight degree. Even with electricity that is conducted with pressure, it is possible to achieve a broad area to which electricity is conducted, and there is not the concern that had existed about stabbing pain. Furthermore, with five fingers, it is possible to press against the acupuncture points of five locations at once, thus making it possible to apply stimulation by conducting electricity to a plural number of locations at once.
However, the above-described method is one with which a direct current applied to the acupuncture points is of a higher voltage than that of biological electrical current and which completely differs from the stimulation when electricity is conducted at biological electrical current levels.
Also, from a cosmetic perspective, there are a number of methods with for the stimulation of the skin of the face and such by conducting electricity that are similar in composition to the above-described electrical treatment device but the high voltage of these lends them to being given broad berth as products. From this perspective, there are cosmetic devices that are out on the market that are characterized by stimulation by conducting by means of very weak electrical currents at a low voltage, but of these there are ones which are thought to be merely ones in which the strength of the electrical current has been lowered, and there are also cases in which it is not possible to confirm their cosmetic efficacy.
Now, this inventor, keeping in mind such prevailing circumstances, by researching in earnest into the interdependence of the electrical current wave forms and the cosmetic effects and such, has come up with the appropriate conditions that relate to conducting electricity; and this inventor considered that it was necessary to develop a cosmetic device with which it would be possible to achieve cosmetic effects when used.